Lady Gaga facts
This is a list of Lady Gaga facts obtained from various interviews. Facts *Her stage name comes from Queen's song "Radio Ga Ga” *'Nicknames:' Gagaloo, Mother Monster, Rabbit Teeth, The Germ, Stefi, Little Mermaid (“''Even when it wasn’t appropriate, when times weren’t right, she’d just burst out singing.” - Grade-school friends) *'Eyes color:' Green *'Hair color:' Brown *'Height:' 5' 1" (1.55 m) *'Tattoos:' Ten *'Like in men/women:' Creativity *'Favorite songs:' "Imagine", Thunder Road *'Favorite color:' Black, Lavender *'Favorite flower:' white roses *'Favorite perfume': ''Ralph (by Ralph Lauren) or Daisy (by Marc Jacobs) *'Favorite book:' Letters to a Young Poet, by Rainer Maria Rilke *'Favorite film:' La Haine *'Favorite film director:' Martin Scorsese *'Favorite record:' Let's Dance, by David Bowie. *'Favorite painting:' Nighthawks, by Edward Hopper *'Favorite dessert:' Panna cotta *'Favorite candy:' Gummies *'Favorite food:' Peach Cobbler *'Favorite drink: '''Jameson Whiskey on the Rocks *'Favorite cartoon character:' Bugs Bunny *'Favorite childhood toy:' her piano (even though her mom made her play the piano) *'Favorite writers:' Rainer Maria Rilke, Edgar Ellan Poe, David Bowie *'Favorite viral video:' David after the Dentist *'Greatest flaw:' Trust everyone *'Biggest regret:' "I don't have any." *'Her motto:' Life is a performance. *'Best advice ever given: "If you don't have shadows, you're not standing in the light." *'''Left or right handed: Left handed *'Dogs or cats?' Dogs (she does not like kittens) *'Winter or Summer?' Winter in New York *'Phone She Uses: '''Blackberry Bold 9700 *'Male equivalent:' Elton John, Freddy Mercury, Boy George,& John Lennon in wig and fishnets at Studio 54. *'Famous Friends:' Perez Hilton, Beyoncé, Elton John, Katy Perry, Marilyn Manson *'Favorite songs from her albums:' Paparazzi (The Fame), Alejandro (The Fame Monster), Marry The Night (Born This Way) *'Musical influences''': Yoko Ono, Elvis, David Bowie, Morrissey, Queen, Robert Smith, Robert Plant, Freddy Mercury, Prince, Rod Stewart, Thomas Dolby, Depeche Mode, The Faint, Radiohead, Beck, Franz Ferdinand, The Cure, Nine Inch Nails, Grace Slick & Jefferson Airplane, Queen, Led Zep, Pink Floyd, Nirvana, Talking Heads,The Scissor Sisters, The Dresden Dolls, Mika, She Wants Revenge, Janis Joplin, Jenny Lewis, Joy Division, New Order, The Killers, Justin Warfield, Chuck Berry, BuckCherry, Billy Idol, White Stripes, Strokes, Blondie, Pat Benetar, Rilo Kiley, Elton John, Jerry-Lee Lewis, John Lennon, The Beatles. Drag queens in general. Jimmy Choo. Hot Groupie chicks. Hairspray *not the musical. Black Eyeliner. Strippers. Sequins. D-I-S-C-O Trivia *Lady Gaga taught herself how to play piano by ear when she was four years old, she also took lesson to be able to read partition later. *Why pantless? Gaga goes pants-less so that her nearly-blind grandmother will be able to see her when she is on television. Lady Gaga is quoted in Rolling Stone as saying that her grandmother is able to make out "lighter parts" of her. She said, "I'll continue to wear no pants, even on television, so that my grandma can see me." The other reason is because she thinks no pants is sexy. *She loves to cook. *She loves Italian food especially pasta. *She's left-handed. *She has gone bankrupt 4 times. Reference *Times Style Magazine (2009) *Cosmo Magazine (2009) *MySpace (2008) *http://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/12835302872 (Referring to her next chosen single, which was Alejandro). *Vanity Fair Italy (2011) Category:Related to Lady Gaga